Conventional remote center compliance (RCC) devices are designed with fixed centers of motion and fixed lateral and angular stiffness. RCC devices may be constructed so that their remote centers depend on the geometry of radial members, or on the geometry and stiffness of the radial members and the stiffness of a deformable support member or on the geometry and stiffness of the radial members and the operator member at least a portion of which is deformable, and in various combinations. Frequently, the RCC device is called upon to do a number of different tasks and may require different tools and tool holders as or on its operator member. Since it is desirable to have the remote center of compliance at, near or beyond the tip of the part that is to be engaged or the tip of the tool that is held by the tool holder, a change in tool holder or operator member may require a shift in the location of the remote center of compliance. Presently, this is accomplished by either removing the RCC device currently in use and replacing it with one that has the proper location of remote center of compliance, or rebuilding the RCC device so that its fixed parameters are changed to produce the desired performance. The latter case requires that the RCC device be put out of service for a period of time necessary to reconstruct it. The former requires an inventory of a number of RCC devices whose performance ranges cover the demands of the particular application.